


Winter scent

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Akekitaake appetizers [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, cutesy akekita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Winter’s harsh weather forces the couple to shield their bodies under the comfort of a kotatsu.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Akekitaake appetizers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Winter scent

It’s very cold outside, probably even freezing. The small snowflakes keep hitting the frosted window, obscuring the view of the city. Observing it from the warmth of the kotatsu, Goro almost feels like he’s watching TV. The outside world seems completely unrelated to his reality, safely shieldied inside the comfort of his home.

The bad weather has forced people to stay indoors for the past two days, but he doesn’t really care. There is enough food in the fridge, and he won’t say no to a few extra days off. The raging storm is doing him a favour.

“Goro, would you mind peeling a tangerine for me?”

Slightly dazed, he turns to look at the other person occupying the comforter with him. Yusuke’s been so quiet for the last half an hour, so concentrated on his sketchbook, Goro almost forgot he was there with him. Since he spends most of the time alone at home while Goro’s at work Yusuke must be used to being in silence for long periods of time.

“Peel it yourself,” he replies with a slightly irritated tone.

“I would, but my hands are dirty at the moment…” the artist says, showing him his hand all smudge in grey charcoal. “Would you mind, please?”

Goro squints his eyes a bit but decides to oblige. Not even trying to repress his frustrated sigh, he takes his hands from underneath the soft blanket and reaches out to take one of the tiny fruits resting in the bowl on the middle of the table. Denting the orange skin with one of his fingernails, he starts to peel it, not bothering to take off the white strings sticking to the fruit.

He is done in no time, and he leaves the treat in front of the other.

“There.”

“I thank you,” Yusuke says, and before Goro has time to tuck his hands back under the table, the artist reaches out and grabs them. Gently, he places them on his face and takes a deep breath as he nuzzles them. “I find it very pleasing when the tangerine smell lingers in your hands after you peel them. It’s such a sweet aroma,” he explains with a small smile, enjoying said smell with closed eyes.

Goro feels his cheeks take on the heat of the kotatsu at the gesture. He’s about to pull his hands away from the touch, but he decides not to at the end.

“Just eat the damn thing already,” he mutters gently as he grips Yusuke’s cold hands.

“Of course, thank you again,” the artist replies, finally letting go of him and turning his attention to the fruit.

As Yusuke goes to slowly eat each clove of the tangerine, Goro turns his eyes back to the window, trying to fight off the heat still lingering on his face.

The news said the storm will continue for at least another day. He’s not a great cook, but maybe he could prepare something for Yusuke. Just to entertain himself for a bit so that he doesn’t get bored. That noodle dish he likes to eat doesn’t seem too complicated, so even Goro should be able to handle it if he follows the recipe instructions.

Before he stands up, he reaches out to grab the shawl Yusuke left laying next to his seat and walks to the kitchen with determined strides, his heart and cheeks still tingling.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next chapter to see how Akechi catches the kitchen on fire trying to boil noodles.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
